When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun
by Parker Posie
Summary: A pre-fame, high school Brendon Urie is a typical band geek who has classes with a smart, cool orchestra girl who catches his attention with everything she does. Together they break high school cliches and become friends, and even a little more.
1. When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun

||ONE||When the moon fell in love with the sun

**ONE||**

Katelyn sat in first hour Physics, ignoring her teacher and trying to fall asleep, wishing her senior year could end at that moment.  
But four months was a long ways away.  
The girl sat towards the back corner of the room, and began to nod off.  
"Mr. Urie, glad you could grace us with your presence this morning. Miss Tieger has been off in dreamland without you here to keep her entertained," Mr. Mylam said suddenly, and Katelyn's head shot up to see her friend handing a pass to the old man.  
"Take your seat, Urie."  
"Good morning to you too, Mr. Mylam," he laughed, walking back to his spot next to Katelyn.

"Having fun without me?" he asked, flashing her a bright, playful grin.  
"Uh, yeahh. You just **totally** crashed my party," she replied, shooting him a fake glare.  
After they settled in, Katelyn pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote,  
_Where were you? I saw you before school..?_  
Brendon quickly looked over at it before writing on his own.  
_Taking care of some stuff._  
She gave him a confused look, writing a question mark on her page. Brendon shook his head, writing,  
_Tell ya later_  
Katelyn sighed, nodding quickly before continuing to write.  
_Do you have practice tonight?_  
It's Friday, so he usually does. Shaking his head, he responded.  
_Nope. Ryan's got a hot date.._  
_With Nina?_ He nodded.  
_Eeewww.._ she drew a frownie face too.  
The two kept this up until the bell rang, and they walked over to the music department before going their separate ways.

Brendon went to band, and Katelyn went to orchestra… Which explains why they never got to hang out with each other around their friends.  
Orchestra and band kids do **not** get along.. But these two did.  
Katelyn stared blankly at the music on her stand as her teacher, Mr. Deally, rambled on about how the class needed to respect him.  
Her phone vibrated in her pocket, so Katelyn pulled it out, disguising it behind her violin.  
_Make it to class ok?_ She smiled, seeing as Brendon did this every day.  
_Um.. I'm in the back of a white van.. Some guys grabbed me before I could get into class_  
Katelyn had come up with a different reply every time.

The pair had four classes together, and sat within easy note passing or talking distance. But they never hung out at lunch or really outside of school. When Brendon and Katelyn were in the same room with their own friends, there had always been an unspoken agreement to respect each other's space.  
At lunch, they sat at different tables, but they'd always grin and make faces to one another.

Katelyn sat in the cafeteria, still texting Brendon even though they'd just had calculus together.  
_Whatcha doing tonight?_ his latest text asked.  
_Sitting around at home doing nothing._  
_Wanna do something?_ She looked up to see Brendon watching her.  
Katelyn sent him a wide smile and nodded quickly. Brendon flashed that toothy grin, then looked from Katelyn to her friend, then down at his lunch.  
"Kate!" her friend Natasha groaned.  
"What?" she asked, turning to face the girl next to her.  
"Help me study for my Latin test!"  
"Tash, I'm not in Latin.. I'm taking French five AP."  
"So.? They're basically the same.. Pleaseeee?"  
"Sorry... I'm no help," Katelyn sighed.  
"Are you coming to dinner and stuff with us tonight?" A girl named Sarah asked.  
"Nah. I'm gonna stay home. Thanks though."  
Her friends all pleaded and begged for her to come.  
"It's tradition!" Tasha whined, but she did have a point. Katelyn and three other girls, Tasha, Sarah and Ty would go to dinner and see a new movie on the second Friday of every month.  
"Guys," Katelyn sighed a bit, "I know. But I just don't feel like doing anything tonight."  
"Fine then," Tasha huffed, and Katelyn wondered why she hung around these people.  
"I'm gonna go to class... See you guys later," Katelyn got up, quickly heading to her locker, only to find Brendon standing there.

"Hey," she smiled at him.  
"Fancy meeting you here," he laughed before pulling her in for a fast hug.  
Katelyn blushed, turning away from Brendon to turn the dial on her lock. After depositing her math book and pulling out the binder she needed for her next two classes, she closed the locker door, making sure to lock it.  
"Hey, thanks for inviting me to hang tonight. I'm seriously getting tired of those girls," she told Brendon quietly.  
"Really? Aren't they your best friends?"  
She shook her head, "I don't know anymore."  
"Well, now we have a topic to discuss in English," he smiled, making her laugh.  
"Wanna walk around?" she asked, and he nodded, allowing her to lead the way.

"Oh no. No flipping way!" Brendon gaped as they stood outside the orchestra room.  
"Come on," Katelyn grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the empty room.  
"Aaahhh!! It burns!!!" he groaned, shielding his face from the fluorescent lighting.  
"Oh it can't be _that_ bad," Katelyn laughed at the crazy boy standing before her.  
"You think my pain is funny?" Brendon asked, then lifted the girl up over his shoulder, casually exiting the room and going down the hall to the band room.  
He set her down once they got inside, all the band geeks greeting Brendon, giving Katelyn a look of disgust.  
"Hey everyone," Bren waved, and Katelyn glared up at him.  
The girl felt extremely awkward as Brendon brought her over to talk to a few kids.  
Katelyn pulled out her phone as it vibrated, reading the text.  
_Where r u? need hlp w/ latin_ Tasha still didn't understand.  
_**'What the hell?'**_ Katelyn thought as she glared, jamming the phone in her back pocket.

Katelyn glanced to her left, spotting a rather attractive, tall boy with dark brown hair and green eyes, sitting alone at a drum set. Seeing as Brendon was so into his conversation, Katelyn walked over to this kid, who looked to be a junior.  
"Hi there," she smiled once she caught his attention.  
"Hey.. Sorry to ask, but I think I've seen you around before.. You're Katelyn, right?" She nodded, taken back by his cute freckles and bright eyes.  
"That's me.. How'd you know?"  
"Oh. Brendon never shuts up. Plus I think my locker's right next to yours." Katelyn flushed momentarily before getting caught up in those green eyes.  
"So, what's your name?" she asked quickly, and he smiled, "I'm Mark, it's nice to meet you, Katelyn."  
"You too," she grinned, and then Brendon came over.  
"Ready to go to English?" Katelyn nodded at him, waving to Mark as they left.  
"Oooohh. Looks like _someone's_ got a little cruushhhh," he teased down the hall, but he seemed jealous.  
"Oh yeahh. Cause you know, I'd **totally** be seen in public with a band geek."  
As soon as those words left her lips, Brendon froze.  
_**'Oh shit.'**_  
"Brendon," Katelyn began, but he shot her a hurt look before walking to English alone.

Katelyn spent all class trying to talk to Brendon, but he simply ignored her.  
_**'Fine, Bren. But just so you know.. When I said 'band geek'... I don't count you. I figured you knew that. Guess not. = ['**_  
She pressed the sticky note to his binder while he was up sharpening his pencil, then she got up and walked out right as the bell rang.  
Katelyn sat in her Economics/Government class, and Brendon walked in a second after the bell rang. He came and sat in the open seat next to Katelyn, and she ignored his existence as she doodled on her papers.  
Brendon attempted to gain her attention, so he set a sheet of paper on her desk.  
_Katelyn, look at me... Please?_  
She took a glance at the paper, disregarding its request.  
After spending half a period trying to catch her attention, Brendon gave up, and she was glad. Granted, the girl felt guilty for saying what she did to Brendon, but she was mad he wouldn't take the time to listen to her.

The final bell rang at exactly 2:45, and Katelyn was the first out the door. After stopping at her locker, the girl got in her car and went home.

Her mother was working late-  
as per usual, so Katelyn changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank,  
pulling her navy U of A sweatshirt on over her head.  
She braided her hair into loose pigtails, and moped around the house,  
thinking about what happened between her and one of the best friends she ever had.


	2. All was Golden in the Sky

||TWO|| All was golden in the sky

**TWO||**

Around six, the doorbell rang, and Katelyn expected it to be Natasha. That girl had been non stop texting Katelyn to the point where she didn't even bother reading them; they were that pointless.  
Katelyn jogged to the door and opened it.  
"Oh.. um, hey."  
"Hi Katelyn," Brendon smiled before looking at her outfit, "nice wardrobe."  
"Gee. Thanks," she flushed, feeling weird and nervous, "want to come in? I was just gonna make a grilled cheese.."  
"If it's cool with you, sure." She nodded as he stepped into her home.  
Brendon looked around as she led him to the kitchen.  
He wasn't judging the home on its size or cleanliness... He was inspecting the family photos that featured Katelyn and her mother in about everyone.  
"So what do you want on yours?" she asked, getting the stuff out.  
"Oh, just plain is fine."  
"Good, cause that's what you were getting anyways."  
Brendon grinned at Katelyn's humor, as he remembered what he meant to do.  
"Hey Kaayyyy, I've got a present for youuu," he pulled a CD out for her. She took it from his hands, reading the familiar writing.  
**Bren, Ry, Spence & Brent- Demo**  
"Sweet! Are you guys happy with it?" Brendon nodded, and she gave him a hug.  
"Thanks, Bren. This means a lot." Katelyn knew about Brendon's amazing voice; she heard it all the time. Now she couldn't wait to hear that CD.  
"Brendon... I think we need to talk," Katelyn told him quietly as she began making their sandwiches.

"I know we do," he nodded, "Look.. Kay, I'm sorry I overreacted today. I get you were kidding around.. It just took me a while to realize it."  
"Yeah, and so you got all offended and ignored me. You wouldn't even listen to what I had to say, which is what bothers me most."  
The two continued to talk until Katelyn felt talked out, and ultimately apologized.  
"I'm sorry too, Kay."  
"Friends?" she asked.  
"Only the best," he smiled, giving her a warm hug.  
"What do you say we hit the town?" Brendon asked, and she shot him a look.  
"Depends on where we go..."  
"I was thinking Gelato Spot and then the arcade or something.."  
"Gelato sounds good right now," she nodded.  
"Sweet! Let's go!" he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.  
"Wait!" she screeched.  
"What?" Brendon asked, setting his hands on his hips.  
"I kinda need to change," she stated in that _duh_ tone.  
"Nuh-uhh! You look perfect. Let's go."  
She sighed, grabbing her house keys and phone, shoving them into her bag along with her wallet.

Katelyn wanted to drive, so Brendon let her take his car. She turned on the CD player, and Third Eye Blind blasted out of the speakers.  
"Awesome!" she grinned, pulling up to a stoplight. She parked nearby the small Gelato store, turning off the car and jumping out.  
"I **love** driving your car!" she laughed, handing him the keys.  
"You wanna trade?" he joked.  
"For sureeee! I'd drive this over the tank anytime!" Katelyn referred to the 1982 Mercedes Diesel her uncle let her have on her 17th birthday.

After much persistence, Brendon paid for Katelyn's cheesecake gelato, as well as his raspberry one.  
They walked around outside, window shopping and talking as they ate.  
"You know... I play cello." Katelyn nearly choked on her spoon.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah.. No one in band knows.. Nobody besides Ryan, Spence, Brent and now you."  
"Wow.. Are you any good?"  
"Well, I'd like to think so," he flushed as she grinned.  
"That's so wicked. I need to hear you play!"  
"It's on the demo I gave you."  
"Sweet." Then Katelyn heard three rather loud, familiar voices coming from the movie theatre.  
"Oh crap..." Katelyn groaned, and Brendon noticed.  
"What's up?"  
"My so-called 'friends' wanted me to come to the movies tonight.. But I told them I was just gonna stay home... They cannot see me..."  
Brendon pulled her into the Safeway grocery store, and so the two wandered around in there.  
"Wanna go somewhere else?" Brendon asked, and Katelyn nodded in response, pulling the car keys out of his back pocket.  
"Hey now. Not in public, missy," he smirked.  
Once outside the store, Katelyn jogged to the car, hopping in and locking the doors.  
"Come on! Let me in!" Brendon pleaded, knocking on the passenger window.  
She had turned the music up a little, shooting a confused look to the boy outside. She started to back out, making him jump backwards before she stopped to let him in.  
"Not cool."  
"Oh, you know you loved it," she laughed.  
"Totally," he rolled his eyes, buckling up..

"So, where are we going?" Katelyn asked, making her way onto a major road.  
"Want to rent some movies," he started, and Katelyn finished, "and have movie night at my house?"  
"Why your house?" he huffed.  
"Cause there's a Blockbuster right there, and we're headed that direction."  
The pair had a blast picking out movies, ultimately deciding on 'Monty Python and Now For Something Completely Different' and 'The Nightmare on Elm Street'  
Back at Katelyn's house, she made popcorn and got out some Vanilla Cokes, while Brendon set up the movie.  
"Brendon!" she groaned once she settled on the couch and realized which movie he put on.  
"Oh come on, it's not that scary!" he laughed.

Halfway through the movie, both kids were shielding their faces and hiding under Katelyn's huge blanket.  
"Can we watch something happy now?" Katelyn asked, and Brendon agreed. She got up, dragging the blanket and Brendon with her to change the DVD.  
Within the next hour, they forgot all about evil Freddy Kruger, and Katelyn noticed that Brendon had fallen asleep in her lap.  
The girl allowed herself to play with Brendon's hair while she watched Eric Idle and John Cleese causing ruckus on the TV screen.

The doorbell rang, and Katelyn jumped a little. Brendon merely stirred a bit, then rubbed his face and settled back down.  
She carefully got up from under the boy, then went into the hall to answer the door.  
"Hey Kate!" Tasha stood there with Sarah and Ty.  
The three teenagers were **clearly** drunk, maybe even high, which made Katelyn glare.  
"Guys, it's almost midnight. Go home," she told them.

"Nooo, Kate! We're sad you didn't come out, so we brought the party to youu," Ty slurred, holding up an empty twelve pack package.  
"You know I'm not into that shit. Get out of here."  
"Ooohhh. Someone's gettin' busy! Who's car is in the driveway?" Sarah laughed in an obnoxious voice.  
"Seriously. You three need to get out of here, right now," Katelyn seethed, slamming the door in their faces.


	3. All was Golden when Day met the Night

**THREE||**

"Dude, your friends were _plastered_," Brendon laughed, his groggy voice making Katelyn smile.  
"Yeah... I hate that stuff. I don't really get the point."  
"Hey, sorry I fell asleep on you..."  
"Nah, it's cool."  
"Want to play a board game?" Bren asked out of the blue, so Katelyn went and grabbed Connect Four.  
"Awesome!" he grinned.  
"Geeze, you'd think you were a seven year old," she laughed, and they set it up on the coffee table.  
They played a few games, and then the door leading from the garage opened.  
"Hey mom," Katelyn called, and Brendon looked towards the woman.  
She was in her early forties, based off her tired eyes and soft wrinkles. Brendon looked between Katelyn and her mother, trying to find the similarities and differences.  
"Hey hun.. And friend. Who's this?"  
"Uh.."  
"Hi, I'm Brendon. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Tieger."  
"You too, sweetie," she smiled at him from the kitchen.  
He noticed their difference in eye colour and height, but their hair colour was nearly identical, much like their sparkling grins. Both were slender and petite, but not like weird disproportional midgets.  
"I'm going to bed. It was nice to meet you, Brendon."  
"Night mom, love you," Katelyn got up and hugged her mother.  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Tieger," Brendon waved, watching the girls grin.  
The two hung out until around one, when Brendon's dad called, telling him he was out past curfew.  
"When's your curfew?"  
"Midnight," he laughed, giving her a hug before he left.

Monday came quickly, and Katelyn found herself in physics yet again.  
She and Brendon had come in ten minutes late, laughing their heads off, ignoring their teacher's sarcastic remarks.  
Lunchtime arrived, and Katelyn really didn't want to sit with Ty, Tasha and Sarah.  
She made her way over to the table Brendon was at, and tapped his shoulder.  
"Um, hey Bren," she smiled, shifting her feet uncomfortably.  
"What'sup, Kay?"  
"Could I eat lunch with you guys?" she looked to his friends; Ryan, Spencer and Brent.  
The three nodded, and Brendon grinned, patting the seat next to him.  
Katelyn quickly became friends with the three boys, feeling extremely comfortable around them.  
They spent the entire lunch joking around and laughing.  
In English, Katelyn told Brendon, "I think Spencer is in my French class."  
"Seriously?" he laughed as she nodded.  
"I like your friends," she smiled, and he grinned back, "Yeah, they're pretty cool."  
They continued to talk as the day whizzed by.

"Bye Brendon!" she called as she walked to her locker, and he went to his after school finally let out.  
As she approached the locker, Tasha and Ty came out of nowhere, Sarah following close behind.  
"Hey there," Ty said in a rather bitchy voice.  
"Er.. Hi guys."  
"What were you doing, sitting with those _**losers**_ at lunch?" Natasha asked.  
"First, They're not losers. Those guys are pretty chill," Katelyn snapped, "and second, maybe I wanted a change of scenery..."  
"Yeah. Sure. What about Friday? Who was at your house?" Sarah asked, rolling her eyes in the process.  
"My mom had a work friend over. Oh, and I didn't exactly appreciate the three of you showing up, drunk off your asses!"  
"Well it's not our fault you don't party," Tasha spat, "or have fun at all."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Katelyn gasped, shooting the girls a glare, "Are you on **crack?! **Oh wait- you probably are. You seem to forget all those amazing, fun years we've been friends. It's sad that you'd drop all that because I don't do drugs or drink."  
"Pfft. **Everybody** does it, Kate. Get with it. Why are you being such a loser?"  
"Whatever, you guys. I don't care anymore. You just used me anyways," Katelyn turned and shut her locker, walking out to the parking lot.  
As soon as she sat in her Mercedes, 'Big Blue' as she called it, she broke down. Her best friends, since fifth grade, had chosen alcohol and drugs over their friendship with her.

Not long after, Katelyn heard a light tapping on her window, so she looked up.  
Brendon stood there, a worried expression all over his face.  
She opened the door and got out, only to end up sitting on the hood of her car.  
"Care to share why you're sitting in your car crying your eyes out?" Brendon asked, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.  
"Let's just say my best friends and I aren't best friends.. or even friends anymore."  
"Why would they do that?" he asked, trying to make sense of things.  
"They saw me at lunch with you guys.. and asked why I hung out with such losers, and I defended you all.. then they brought up the whole thing about how **I'm** a loser too, because I don't drink and party like they do," she told him in an exasperated voice.  
"Katelyn," he tried to comfort her with a hug, and it somehow worked.  
She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him back.  
"I guess I should've seen it coming," she sighed, "when I think about it, all they used me for was my grades.. and now I know who my real friends, or well, friend is."  
She sat up, looking Brendon straight on, "Thanks for being here for me."  
"Hey, no problem. It's what _real_ friends do," he winked, making her smile.  
"So why are you hanging around in the school parking lot?" she asked, now in a better mood.  
"I was actually looking for you," he grinned playfully, sitting next to her.  
"Ohh really now? How very sweet of you," she crooned, "now what do you want?"  
"Woah there. Who told you I missed the bus because I couldn't take the car today?"  
"You just did. You want a ride?" Katelyn offered.  
"If you don't mind."  
"Not at all," she laughed, hopping off the car, "Let's get going."

Inside the car, Katelyn turned the engine and stereo on, blushing as Brendon's voice suddenly filled the air. She swiftly turned it down, trying to find a way to hide her embarrassment. Brendon chuckled, turning it up and singing along as she drove.  
"You're lucky I value my life," she sputtered out at a light.  
"Why's that?" Brendon sounded intrigued.  
"Because I'd rather drive off of a cliff than die of embarrassment."  
"Oh come on! You're getting a free show!"  
"Wow.. You don't know how wrong that just sounded," she laughed.  
"Yeah, but it's not awkward," and Katelyn knew he was right. She pressed down on the gas pedal as the light turned green.  
Brendon was good at turning awkward situations around, and that was one of the several reasons Katelyn loved liked him so much.  
Katelyn pulled up to the suburban Las Vegas home Brendon lived in, and put the car in park.  
"Thanks **so** much, Kaykay!" Brendon grinned, reaching over and giving her a hug.  
"No problemo. You're on the way to my house, so it's not a big deal," she flushed, hugging him back.  
"Call ya later, yeah?" he said quickly, hopping out of her car.  
"Thanks again!" he waved, then sauntered up to his door.  
Katelyn laughed, shaking her head as she watched him get inside, then went home.

"Hey mom!" Katelyn announced as she walked in the door. Today was her day off.  
"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"  
"Good and bad," she replied, finding her mother in the kitchen eating nachos she'd just made.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Brendon and I hung out, and I met his friends, who are _really_ fun to be around.. But then Tasha, Ty and Sarah told me they didn't want to be friends anymore.." Katelyn continued to retell the days events and her mother listened intently.  
"It sounds like you're glad they're not your friends.."  
"I kinda am," she smiled, "I found better ones, who like me, and seem really trustworthy too."  
"Yeah, plus it sounds like you've got a thing for that Brendon boy."  
"Mom!" Katelyn yelped, her face heating up.  
"Hey, I just call them like I see 'em. And I thought you two were cute together. He was polite and seemed nice," her mom gushed, now rather excited.  
"Mom, please, if he comes over again, don't be _too_ embarrassing."  
"I'll try."  
Katelyn's phone buzzed and she grabbed it off the counter to answer it.  
"Hey Bren," she smiled, and her mom gave her the thumbs up.  
"Heyyyy Kay. Wanna come to Spencer's for band practice?"

"Yeah, what time?"  
"Uhh. Five thirty?"  
"Then yeah, sounds like fun."  
"Cool. So I'll pick you up around five."  
"Alrighty. See ya then."  
"Bye." She hung up and quickly told her mom before starting and finishing up what little homework she had.


End file.
